Charmed: The Prue Halliwell Chronicles
by Semi-Charming Life
Summary: My fanfic on Prue Halliwell, after her sisters death in the year 1998, right after they received their powers. Now she has their powers and must complete the Charmed destiny by herself, she is the Charmed One.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer:** **You know the drill, I don't own Charmed or the characters made by Charmed, only the ones made by me, purely written for the love of Charmed. Okay I'm done talking.**

**Teaserline: As one destiny dies, another is born.**

**A/N: This is my fanfic that deals with a certain witch(Prue), and hopefully you'll read nad review. **

We are in the Attic, the night is very still with a lamp lightly lighting up the room. The words "Late October 1998" appear on the bottom screen and then fade off.

The silence is interrupted with Prue, Piper and Phoebe running into the Attic and over to the Book of Shadows which sits on the book alter. They had only been witches for four weeks now and they were already getting attacked by a very powerful demon.

"There has to be something in here," Prue said as she flipped through the BOS.

"This demon is too powerful Prue!" Piper exclaimed panicking and out of breath.

"Not as powerful as us," Phoebe told Piper, trying to boost her sister's spirits.

The male demon Hendricks then ran into the Attic. His face was somewhat demented as it was his demonic side showing himself.

"The Charmed Ones are running from me now. Come on, I don't bite… much," Henderson chuckles as his hands glow red.

"Prue how's that spell coming?" Phoebe asked, scared for her life.

Prue was now flipping through the BOS faster and faster trying to find something to kill him.

"You guys really think you can kill me? With a spell? This is why I don't go for girls with no experience… but then again," Hendricks proclaimed, grinning.

"Is he hitting on us?" Piper asked Phoebe and Prue, with a more scared than sarcastic tone.

Prue not being able to find anything looks up at Hendricks and squints her eyes at him sending him back to the wall but still standing.

"Nice parlor trick, bitch," Hendricks growls as he tries to find his footing again, "Now where was I?"

Hendricks then holds out both his hands at Piper and Phoebe, sending waves of red energy at them. They begin screaming in pain as they turn into ashes.

Prue looks at what is happening to her sisters. Frozen in fear and not being able to act fast enough to save her two sisters, they turn into ashes with only their powers left floating in the air.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Prue said quietly in a state of shock. Not being able to take in what has just happened to her sisters.

"Come to me," Hendricks commanded as he held out his hands and the two dead sister's powers came slowly towards him.

A tear rolling down Prue's eye she notices the powers going closer to Hendricks. Prue in a state of fury, squints her eyes sending Hendricks flying out of the room, and you can hear him hitting the wall in the hallway with a thud. The powers now fly towards Prue and swirl around her until they enter her body making her a little faint. She then finds her footing again.

Hendricks runs back into the room. Holding out his glowing hand at Prue and sending a beam at her. Prue holds her hands in front of her face preparing for the worst. She puts her hands down when she notices she froze the beam.

"What? No, this can't be. You're the.. the Charmed One!" Hendricks exclaims in realization of who he is up against, "This isn't over witch," He shouts angrily as he shimmers out.

Prue is now trembling. She begins sobbing as she sees her sisters ashes on the floor. _This can't be. They're gone._ Even though she's in shock she can't help but keep shaking until she kneels to the ground burying her face into her hands. _This can't be real. _

**A/N: So thanks for reading the prologue. I also really hope you enjoy this series as well. Chapter One will be coming out next Tuesday so please Read & Review if you can, and again thank you for reading it is highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1 Prophecy Witch pt 1

**Chapter 1 Prophecy Witch pt. 1**

**A/U: So here is the first chapter. Now it is a little shorter, which is due to the fact it is the first of a two-parter.**

Prue is on the phone in the Main Hallway leaving a message.

"Dad, it's Prue. I…I don't know what to do. I don't understand…," Prue speaks into the phone, as she starts crying.

We cut to Prue standing at the cemetery, during the day, as her sisters are buried, and people are standing around, including Andy and Victor.

"…They're gone, and I'm here... Why? Why did this happen? Why was I spared?" The voice-over of Prue continues as the scene does.

Prue places a rose on each coffin, while another tear crosses her eyes. She wipes the tear trying to not look so weak in public. She then steps back to where she was before next to Victor. Another tear crosses Prue's eye as she watches the coffins of her sisters slowly be anchored down into the cemetery soil.

"I don't know what to do," The voiceover continues and you can hear Prue crying as the scene goes on.

The above words are said as Prue and Victor hug both visibly shaken. They begin walking away from the cemetery. Prue looks back as the coffins are finally anchored all the way down into the ground. From behind some trees a blonde haired woman is watching Prue and Victor as they leave the cemetery.

**(X)**

In the Underworld, Hendricks is talking to Sylvia, who is sitting on a throne type chair.

"Good, you killed the Charmed Ones. This is good… no this great," Sylvia says with a huge grin on her face.

"Well actually I only got the two," Hendricks corrects her scared for his life.

"What?!" Sylvia asks as her grin fades, "You didn't kill the last one."

"She sort of received their powers," Hendricks tells Sylvia, now even more fearful of being killed by her.

"You what?!" Sylvia shouted at Hendricks, "Not only did you not kill the last one, but you let her receive her sisters powers?," Sylvia rhetorically asks, "Have you any idea what you have done, you just helped complete the prophecy of the Charmed One!" Sylvia shouts.

"I can still complete the task. She may have her powers but not thee experience," Henderson explains.

"You're right, you better complete the task, or you'll be over in the merciless chamber with Deon," Sylvia explains.

Hendricks nods in fear and then shimmers out.

Sylvia looks at her nails, "Ugh, where's a manicurist when you need one."

**(X)**

It's night outside, Prue is sitting on the couch in the Sitting Room, as she stares at the fireplace which is burning wood, she's in somewhat of a trance. Victor walks in with two cups of hot cocoa.

"Prue?" Victor asks seeing Prue blankly stare at the wall.

Prue then notices Victor had walked into the room, "Oh, sorry I was just…"

"It's okay," Victor interrupts knowing that Prue is grieving too, "I made some hot cocoa, we always used to have it when you were little so I thought maybe you would…" Victor trails off as he hands Prue the cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks Dad, but I'm not really in the mood for drinking or eating anything right now," Prue explains, surprised at her nice tone with her Dad. It was only a couple weeks ago that her Dad had visited her sisters and herself, and now they are drinking hot cocoa on the coach.

The door bell rings causing Prue to give a little jolt, "I'll get that," Prue says as she stands up and walks towards the Foyer.

Meanwhile Victor sits down on the sofa chair drinking his hot cocoa as he wonders who is at the door.

**(X)**

Prue walks into the Foyer and opens up the Main door to reveal Andy standing on the porch.

"Andy," Prue says as she fakes smile for him, knowing he must be here because of the news, "I'm so glad you're here."

Just like that Andy hugs Prue without saying a word. Prue accepts the warm embrace, after not seeing Andy for a couple weeks, and at a distance at the funeral.

"So am I," Andy says as they stop hugging, "unless of course you want to be alone."

"No, of course not, come in," Prue says as Andy walks in and Prue closes the door, "Thanks for coming to the funeral Andy. It really meant a lot to me."

"Of course I would come Prue," Andy says with a half smile, "I just wish I could find the monster who did this."

"So do I," Prue nods, knowing that Andy doesn't know how literal the word 'monster' is to her.

"Well I didn't want to intrude long, just send my condolences, and to tell you I'm doing everything to find this guy," Andy exclaims with emphasis.

"Well I hope he gets caught," Prue responds to Andy's comment, not wanting to talk too much about it.

"Keep in touch, okay?"

"I will," Prue says knowing that's what Andy wants to here.

Andy gives a smile and nod. He then opens up the door and walks outside. Prue closes the door, taking a deep breath not liking the fact she just lied again to her high-school sweetheart.

**(X)**

Prue is in the Kitchen cleaning dishes when Victor walks in, looking somewhat nervous.

"Prue, do you mind if we talk?" Victor asked looking very nervous now.

"Sure. About what?" Prue asked while she still cleans the dishes.

"Well this sort of demands full attention,"

Prue turns around giving Victor her full attention.

"What is it?" Prue asked suspicious as to why her Dad looks so nervous.

"It's about your destiny," Victor said this time eyeing Prue in the eye hoping she got the hint.

Prue looks taken a back at what her father just said, "My… my destiny?" Prue says as she slowly starts backing away from Victor till she reaches the sink again. What destiny? The Charmed Ones are dead?

"What destiny?" Prue asks again confused.

"You still follow a destiny Prue," Victor tries explaining to his eldest daughter.

"What?" Prue asks, still confused as to what her father is saying.

"You have another destiny. There's another prophecy."

"Another destiny? What are you talking about?!" Prue says, demandingly asks.

"I didn't really understand the prophecy myself, but Patty…," Victor pauses correcting himself to Prue, "Your Mother, she told me that if the Charmed destiny didn't fall through and if a horrific tragedy were to happen, that out of the trio, one would be chosen, to take on the duties, and the powers of the Charmed Ones, she would be known as The Charmed One," Victor then stops relieved to have gotten that off his chest but scared at what Prue's reaction will be.

"That's what the demon meant," Prue muttered to herself. Then Prue's face was now furious as to what she was hearing, "You're telling me that I have to carry on this destiny?! That I have to keep going on without them?" Prue asks knowing what the answer is going to be.

"Yes," says an unknown man's voice.

Prue and Victor both turn to a older grey-haired man, looking about in his late 40's/early 50's, who is standing at the back entrance. Prue and Victor are both eyeing the man both defensively wondering what they should do about the intruder.

"I'm Charles…. Charles Henderson, I'm your Guide," says Charles as he stands at the back entrance with a stern look on his face.

"Guide?" Prue asks.

"Yes, the Elders sent me, I was sent to help you… as you are the Charmed One," Charles explains to Prue.

"Okay listen up, you can tell the Elders, that I'm through with these ridiculous prophecies, my sisters died yesterday and you're telling me that I have to continue with this magic crap. I'm through, now go!" Prue gives Charles a stern look.

"I'm not leaving until you accept…," Charles is interrupted just as Prue squints her eyes sending him backwards hitting the washer. Charles stands up and adjusts himself, "I see. Don't get too cozy, I'll come back for a follow-up,"

Just like that Charles exit's the same way he came in.

"Prue…," Victor tries to talk to Prue again but she motions her hands for him not to talk.

"Don't," Prue said as she stormed out of the room, "I'm going to bed."

And just like that Victor is left alone in the Kitchen knowing that he hasn't helped the situation with Prue and him.

**(X)**

The digital clock on Prue's nightstand reads 11:00 pm. Prue is fast asleep but keeps tossing in turning, we zoom in on her face as we see what she's dreaming. Everything is foggy in Prue's head until we see flashes of an Alley. A brown-haired woman, with shorter hair is running through the Alley, scared for her life. A wave of energy hit's the woman as she explodes into dust. Another flash and we see Hendricks standing above the body with smirking and satisfied with his kill.

Prue sits up gasping for air. Not being able to get the image of the monster who had killed her sisters the previous night. She sighs in relief realizing it was just a dream. Until she remembers that she has received the power of premonition from Phoebe her dream might have been a premonition. Realizing that she can't just let Hendricks take another young woman's life Prue jumps out of her bed to get changed.

**(X)**

Prue is standing by the table in the Attic. She is digging through the old trunk Grams had when she was alive. She pulls out a dagger and kneels down, rolling up the bottom of her pants, revealing a strap around her ankle. She places the dagger under the strap, which holds the dagger in place and tucks it under her jeans. When she stands up, she sees Victor standing by her in his shirt and boxers.

"Prue, what's going on?" A sleepy Victor asks.

"Nothing, just some magic stuff. You can go back to bed," Prue responds, trying to get Victor to go back to the spare bedroom.

"Prue," Victor says with a tone that Prue had known when she was little.

"I had a premonition," Prue says.

"A premonition. What was it about?"

"An innocent that is being attacked probably as we speak, so I'm going to stop the demon," Prue answers.

"Look Prue, I know you have a destiny, and I know you have duties but it's way too dangerous to go out there by yourself. Maybe that Guide…"

Prue interrupts, "I don't need any help from him, and this isn't about me and this stupid destiny. The demon it's the one that killed Piper and Phoebe," Prue looks at Victor to see his response.

"Oh," Victor says unsure what to say, "It's still dangerous Prue, I want to kill this guys as much as you do but I don't want to risk losing my only living daughter,"

"You won't have to," Prue says, "I'll be back soon."

And just like that Prue walks out of the Attic. Victor knowing there's no way of stopping her now.

**(X)**

A 25 year old brown-haired woman, Candice Linder, with hair a little past her neck is sprinting out of the Alley. She's running from Hendricks, who comes into view. He chucks a wave of red energy at Candice as she looks behind her to see the massive red energy coming at her.

The red wave of energy then heads back at Hendricks who looks confused. Before he gets hit he ducks and it hit's the wall behind him, causing massive scorch marks. Hendricks stands up and sees Prue standing at the end of the Alley. Candice, who is standing in front of Prue, her back to Hendricks, is staring at Prue with pure fear in her eye.

Prue looks Candice in the eye and shouts, "Go!"

Just like that Candice runs out of the Alley still scared for her life. Hendricks gives a wide grin as he sees Prue standing only a few feet from him. Now's his chance.

"Oh look at that. The witch has come to vanquish me," Hendricks comments sarcastically.

Prue stares at Hendricks with strong hatred for him showing on her face, "What? Don't think I won't?" Prue asks.

"Nah, you're mighty powerful witch, but I'm also a powerful demon,"

"Interesting," Prue says as she squints her eyes pushing Hendricks back to the wall. Her powers aren't as strong as she had thought they'd be. They didn't even get him off of his feet!

Hendricks balances himself back onto his feet evenly, "That the best you got?" He sends a wave of red energy at Prue.

Prue holds up her hands and tries to freeze it but nothing happens. She then tires picturing Piper when she had motioned her hands to freeze, and Prue then froze the red energy along with finding the powers trigger. Panic.

"Nice parlor tricks," Hendricks says as he shimmers out of the Alley.

Prue looks through the Alley surprised he gave up so easily. Guess she won the battle… but not the war.

Then all of a sudden Hendricks shimmers behind Prue. Prue turns around shocked and confused as everything is taking place so fast. She then notices a sharp pain in her abdomen; Prue looks down at her stomach and sees an dagger sticking in her stomach. She looks up at Hendricks, seeing the satisfaction on his face and the evil in his eyes. Realizing that she is losing her life, her eyes flutter and Prue falls to the ground her eyes blazing open, looking as if she is in a comatose state.

"Your powers witch," Hendricks commands as he holds out his hands waiting for her powers to appear. He then groans in pain as he gets hit win an arrow, hitting his upper shoulder. He falls against the wall in pain.

We see Charles at the end of the Alley with a crossbow in his hand. He lowers it down as he runs to Prue. Hendricks groans once more and shimmers out.

Charles runs to Prue and kneels down by her seeing she is bleeding to death. He pulls the dagger out of her stomach, but Prue doesn't seem to be feeling anything. Charles looks down at her stomach shocked at how much blood she is losing.

"Prue, Prue, can you hear me?" Charles shouts as he tries to get Prue to answer him, but Prue just stares blankly at the sky as one tear runs down her cheek. Charles quickly picks her up, rushing her to his car.

On the rooftop next to the Alley we see a young blonde haired woman, Cheyenne. She's wearing black leather pants and a black shirt, and who has been watching the whole scene in the Alley.

**(X)**

Sylvia is sitting on her thrown chair; she has her eyes closed, her hand on her forehead as energy waves are going from her hands to her head. Hendricks walks into the layer.

"You failed me," Sylvia says coldly, still closing her eyes.

Hendricks looks at her in fear, "I didn't get the Charmed One, but I have something that might help us,"

Sylvia then stops using her power to see various happenings around the world and looks at Hendricks. She stands up folding her arms.

"Okay, you have one chance, you give me something I can use, or I'll rip the brains out of your head, and I'll make sure you're alive to feel my hands squirming around in those pesky little veins," Sylvia demands.

Hendricks then turns to the opening in the layer.

"Bring them in boys," Hendricks shouts into the darkness.

After a couple moments two demons with deranged faces walk in trying to keep a hold of a struggling Candice, who is trying to break free of there grasps.

"Leverage," Hendricks says to Sylvia, grinning.

Sylvia looks pleased as she sits back into her thrown chair.

"Now this is going to be fun," Sylvia comments, with a wide grin on her face.

End Of Chapter 1

**A/U: Thanks for reading, again. And thank you for your reviews and comments on the previous chapter, I really enjoy hearing what you guys think about the series, and I love long reviews. So anyway, hope you stick along for the rest of the chapters.**


End file.
